


To Have and to Hold

by live_laugh_read



Series: Billabong Missing Moments [4]
Category: Billabong Series - Mary Grant Bruce
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_read/pseuds/live_laugh_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Billabong Adventurers by Mary Grant Bruce, in which Wally Meadows and Norah Linton pledge themselves to each other for evermore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and to Hold

And standing in the sunlight, tall and grave, was Wally; with Jim behind him, no less grave. Norah smiled as she met their eyes. 

Wally came forward, tall and lean in a dark suit, and took the hand she offered to him. “Ready?” he asked her, with a nod to her father. David Linton withdrew, trusting Wally with his daughter’s life. 

“Ready,” she answered, meeting his eyes again. “I’ve been ready for a long time, I think.” 

Together, they turned toward Mr Carrington, who smiled on them both. He had seen many a young couple married before, and this one was no different: the two exchanged smiles full of love, Norah’s arm through Wally’s, his hand on hers. Mr Carrington opened his Bible.

“Today, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…” 

Eventually it was time for the vows, and the responses fell from Wally and Norah’s voices, and Norah heard the steadfast, triumphant “I do” from her groom. His vow came clear, “I, Walter Richard, take you, Norah Mary, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish and honour, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, and this is my solemn vow.”

And then it was Norah’s turn, and she gripped Wally’s hands tightly with her own, and their eyes met. The rest of the congregation fell away, and it was just her and the man she loved. “I, Norah Mary, take you, Walter Richard, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish and obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, and this is my solemn vow.”

Wally squeezed her hands, his blinding smile meant only for her, and she could feel the love and joy radiating from him. She could feel his love for her wrap her soundly, and lift her up.

He received the gold ring from Jim, and lifted her hand tenderly. Their eyes met, and she could see complete love in his gaze. “With this ring, I thee wed,” he said softly. “With my body, I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow. In the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.”

Her hands were shaking as she returned the gesture. It was an increasingly common tradition for men to wear wedding rings, and Wally had decided to join that tradition. 

“Sir,” Mr Carrington said to Wally, “you may kiss the bride.” 

And then Norah’s veil was up, and she and Wally were turning toward each other. She felt his smile against her lips as they kissed, and then broke apart to stare at each other for a second. Her own smile grew, and as they turned towards the congregation his arm tightened around her waist. She was his, and he was hers, for better or for worse.

Then, wonderfully soon it was over, and she was going back again, but this time by Wally’s side; and there were people standing up everywhere, and smiles on every face.

**Author's Note:**

> The vows are genuine 1920s vows. In Billabong Adventurers, Wally and Norah share an inside joke that Norah will refuse to promise to "obey" Wally - this was part of the wedding vows for women until much later in the 20th century. 
> 
> In the 1920s, it was not a common tradition for men to wear wedding rings, but it was on the up and up. During this period, about 15% of wedding ceremonies were "double-ring" ceremonies, meaning both participants exchanged rings. The use of wedding rings by men became prevalent during World War II (1939-1945), with men opting to wear them on campaign to serve as memory of their wives and families at home.
> 
> Wally Meadows is depicted in the Billabong series as an honourable person, a good man, whose affection and love for Norah Linton runs deep. When he loves, it is fierce and loyal. I do not doubt for a second that he would have worn a wedding ring - he is a matter-of-fact man and does not verbally express his feelings much, but his wedding ring would quietly display his commitment and pledge to Norah forever. He doesn't tell her in the books that he loves her, but he shows her in a thousand different ways.


End file.
